


It's Probably Confundo

by cruciomysoul



Series: Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, M/M, but there really isn't so don't worry, i think, mentions of suspected rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>{Hogwarts AU}</b><br/>Jason and Tim really don't understand what Dick sees in Damian. Really, it's a confundo to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Probably Confundo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomfix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/gifts).



"Hey, Drake!" Tim knew who the voice was without having to look. In fact, it was ultimately better that he  _didn't_  look, because if he did, he was certain he'd end up sporting a bloody nose. Or worse.

Tim  cringed as his last name ended, and the next word began. He could defend himself, of course, but what was the point? The Wayne kid could cast at least a dozen stun spells before Tim could even get one warding one up.

" _Stupefy!_ "

A whoosh of air blew past Tim, scattering loose sheets of paper from students beside him, and before he knew it he was falling forward, feet skidding across the floor and shirt riding up as the momentum un-tucked his uniform.

He heard Damian laughing, and there were a few sniggers from fellow students, but Tim had gotten used to being humiliated in the corridors by the second year student.

He waited a moment before rising up into a kneeling position, gathering up the collection of books he had dropped. Damian's boots came into view, definitely against the school regulation, and he crouched down so that he was level with Tim. "I'd watch your back, Drake." He sneered, and Tim just looked on, knowing the best action was to not reply.

Before Damian got up and walked away, he once again knocked the books out of Tim's hands. Tim sighed, mostly out of annoyance, and re-gathered the books before finally getting to his feet.

He'd only made it a few steps toward the Ravenclaw common room when he heard hurried footsteps behind, and the outcry of "Tim, yo, wait up!" Stopping in his tracks, he waited patiently for Jason to catch up.

The Gryffindor didn't slow when he neared, only yanking onto Tim and pulling him into a crushing hug. The books stabbed awkwardly into both chests.

"Uh, hey." Tim spoke, the voice coming out muffled. All he could see was the red and gold stripes from Jason's tie.

"Someone said you had another run in with the Wayne kid. Are you okay?" Jason released him from the hug then, but secured Tim's face in his hands, searching for any marks. 

"I'm fine," Tim managed to get out between his mushed together cheeks. "Really," He added, and Jason finally let go of Tim's face, but cast an arm around Tim's shoulder.

"I don't understand why you won't just let me teach him a lesson." Jason huffed, and the pair started walking, footsteps in synch, up the spiral staircase towards the common room.

"Because," Tim began to explain, only to be interrupted by the Eagle on the knocker.

" _Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?_ "

"A circle has no beginning." Tim answered, and the door swung open, revealing the entrance. They climbed through, Jason with the most perplexed expression on his face.

"Okay, that is ridiculous. That answer had  _nothing_  to do with a phoenix  _or_  a flame." Tim rolled his eyes, dropping the books on the coffee table and taking a seat on one of the chase lounges.

"It's a riddle. They're not  _supposed_  to make sense, they're just supposed to make you  _think._  Which, clearly, is something you never do." Tim grinned, and Jason dove onto the seat beside him, grabbing Tim by the waist.

"Oh, ha-ha." Jason remarked, making Tim laugh. He kissed the top of Tim's head, pulling his back against his chest.

"I still wish you'd let me hurt him." Jason repeated,

"No." Tim said again,

"Why not?" Jason whined,

"Because," Tim frowned, "you'll get in trouble."

"So?" Jason brushed off his concern, "I'm gonna get in trouble for being here anyway."

"But not as much as you would for assaulting another student." Tim pointed out, and Jason sighed. He hated it when Tim was right.

"Stupid know it all Ravenclaw," He muttered fondly. "At least let me talk to Dick about it, if you won't let me do anything."

Tim snuggled a little closer, and shrugged. "If you really want, but I'm not sure what good that's going to do."

"Don't you know?" Jason asked, and he sounded rather surprised,

"Know what?" Tim asked, curiosity in his voice. If there was anything about Ravenclaw's that was a downfall, it was their need for gossip. They didn't spread it, necessarily, they just felt compelled to know it. Like it was their duty to know all the secrets of Hogwarts and it's residents.

"Dick and Damian. They're an item." Tim shot away from Jason, turning around so that he could put his hands on Jason's chest and give a little shove. His eyes were like saucers, an almost maniacal grin on his face.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed, laughing a little. "Dick and Damian?! But...  _Why_?!" Jason shrugged, grinning, 

"Beats me." Tim slid off Jason's lap, into the space beside him and nestled under Jason's arm. "No idea what Dick see's in the guy, he's a spiteful little Seeker. But then again, Dick's never really been picky."

"Maybe it could be good," Tim contemplated, thinking it through. "Dick could probably, I don't know, mellow Damian out a bit. Hopefully."

"I don't think 'mellow' is quite the word you're looking for. Maybe Damian used  _Obliviate_  on Dick, or something."

"No," Tim disagreed, "That spell wouldn't have that effect on Dick. It's likely a confusion charm, or something similar. If it's a charm at all. Which I doubt. I don't think Dick would allow that to happen to himself."

"Yeah, but if he's  _confused-"_  Tim rolled his eyes, giving Jason a little poke.

"He's not confused. Plus, as shit headed as Damian is, I don't think he'd do something like that. It's just- wrong, okay?"

"Yeah, definitely wrong. Almost as wrong as a love potion." And then; "Wait, you don't think...?" Jason trailed off, eyebrows rising in suggestion.

"Well, if it was - which again, I doubt because they're one, banned, and two, pretty much ineffective on someone who loves practically  _everything -_ then Damian would have to somehow give it Dick almost every other day, depending on how strong the brew is." Jason gave a short, curt nod.

"I see. I'll make sure I watch Dick in the Great Hall later on, and tomorrow, just in case." Tim looked at Jason, slightly appalled.

"Jason!"

"What?"

"Damian is  _not_  slipping Dick a love potion! I was  _joking!"_ Tim sounded a cross between outraged and shocked, and it made Jason snicker a little.

"I know, I know," He reassured him, "But it's still weird that they're together. I never would have pictured it."

"I'd rather you didn't picture Dick, thank you very much." Tim grumbled, shifting so his back was once again against Jason. "But whatever," He said, a little louder, "If they're happy, then it's fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this or do more hp au's because i'm in a very hogwart-y mood!! I haven't written a hp fic in years so i apologise for any misuse of spells and what not
> 
> also some additional information:
> 
> Damian - second year - slytherin - seeker
> 
> Tim - Fourth year - ravenclaw - chaser or keeper (havent decided yet, might not even be on the team)
> 
> Jason - fifth year - gryffindor - beater
> 
> Dick - sixth year - gryffindor - seeker


End file.
